Completely Exposed
by Token
Summary: Pam can see him when she closes her eyes...


Sometimes, Pam just loves taking a shower. Their bathroom is cramped, much as the rest of the apartment, and there's only a shower stall – no claw foot tub, in fact, no bath tub at all. But in this small space, surrounded by a fog of steam, she feels safe. Roy leaves her alone here; the real world doesn't exist here. It's her time. Pam closes her eyes and sighs.

She sighs because with her eyes closed, she can feel him with her, standing dangerously close in the small space. She backs up as far as she can, half a step at most, and feels the hard tiles pressing into her back.

Jim is in his work clothes; his tie and shirt and pants are molding to his tall body as he moves further into the spray of the water…as he moves ever closer to her. He's not wearing an undershirt and she can clearly see the outline of his muscles and even his hard nipples through his shirt. His stare is intense and unflinching and she feels wanton as a blush of desire spreads across her body and a dull ache throbs between her legs. She is standing, unmoving, in front of him and she is completely exposed.

Pam can see herself reaching forward, pulling at his tie. She is frustrated by the pace, frustrated by herself, frustrated at the tie. It is uncooperative, the knot seemingly cemented because of the water; it finally takes both of them to loosen it.

Once the tie is gone, everything is gone suddenly and it's Jim, standing naked before her. He feels so close, his chest and arms and thighs so close that her body is tingling. She can see how hard he is for her and her inner muscles clench. But she knows that if she reaches for him, he won't be there. She can't touch him.

Jim can touch her, though. She brings her hands to the sides of her face. From there Jim's hands stroke maddeningly slowly down her neck, waiting for her, letting her feel comfortable with what she is about to do.

"Pam…" she hears in her mind, though the walls echo only the sound of water beating and her own ragged breathing.

"Yes," she whispers aloud. Agrees.

His hands continue along her shoulders and hesitate, just for a moment, before continuing down the slick skin to her chest. He cups her breasts so gently. They would feel smaller, yet somehow perfectly full in his large hands. He rubs her nipples with his thumbs before tugging them forward teasingly. Her breasts tingle and her core throbs in appreciation. It's surprising how hard and pebbly he can make her nipples despite the heat of the water and air.

As one hand continues to knead her right breast his left hand (her right) continues downward, along the curve of her waist, past the swell of her hip, along the top of her thigh… His hand pauses once again, but almost imperceptibly this time, before sliding between her folds.

As his fingers brush her clit, she lets out a slight squeak. He is encouraged and strokes the pad of his finger against it again and again and again. Oh God that feels good. His hand squeezes harder on her breast. It's so good, but it's not enough. Her hips start pushing forward, urging him to go faster, harder, harder. The pressure is growing, building. Her hips are literally snapping back and forth. Oh God, this is… oh, she's so close. And she sees his face again as he looks at her, like he's looked at her a thousand times, as she wishes he'd look at her…

"Come, Pam. Come for me." Pam can hear him and it's Jim and ..oh..yes..she's coming. The waves of pleasure flood from between her legs and up her torso; spread along her arms and legs and tingle her scalp. She smiles and opens her eyes.

Pam realizes that she's now sitting on the floor of the tiny shower stall, back against the wall and knees almost hugged to her chest. Something's pounding.

"Damn it, Pam, come on!" Shouts Roy from the hall. "You've been in there forever! Come ooonnnnn!"

She takes a deep breath and waits only a beat before standing and shutting off the shower. Roy's right; she's been in the shower too long.

As Pam dries off, she thinks of the times that she's dreamt of soaking in a huge claw foot tub. Those are just dreams though. The shower is her reality, and right now, that has to be enough.


End file.
